Kagome's Goodbye
by fleamonkey
Summary: Kagome's leaving because her mom is moving and they haven't found all the shards. Inuyasha's anger flares.What will Inuyasha do to stop her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's goodbye Written by:Fleamonkey

Hello, my name is Fleamonkey and this is my FAKE fan fiction about Kagome leaving Inuyasha. I hope you noticed the capital f-a-k-e. Get it fake, not real, fiction, that's why they call it fanfiction.

Feudal era

"What do you mean you're moving!" Inuyasha says yelling at Kagome. "You can't leave, we haven't found all the shards of the jewel yet!"

"Im sorry Inuyasha, but I dont have a choice, my mom is getting a job on the over side of Tokyo and we have to find a house closer to her new job. I really don't want to, but…"Kagome interrupts herself by sobbing. Sango fills in

"Kagome, if you leave now we'll never get all the shards of the jewel before Naraku."

"Yeah Kagome, and besides, we'll probably never see you again." Shippo says then starts sobbing. Kagome wipes her eyes and clears her throat. Kagome turns to Inuyasha and says "Inuyasha, if you never saw me again, would you be sad." Inuyasha got a surprised look on his face. And said,

"Well, I, umm,…" "So you wouldn't miss me, you wouldn't be sad, you…" Kagome starts to sob again. Shippo whispers to Sango

"Inuyasha is such an idiot." Inuyasha turns to Shippo and hits him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!"

"You answer the question then." Inuyasha yells at Shippo. "Inuyahsa, don't yell at Shippo because you don't have any feelings for me!" Kagome yells at the top of her lungs,

"I would like to talk to Inuyasha alone please."

"Yes lady Kagome, Sango, Shippo, lets go to Kaede's hut" Miroku jumped into the conversation.

As the others leave, Inuyasha turns to Kagome, and Kagome turns her back to him. "Kagome, I would miss you, but, I …" Kagome interrupts Inuyasha before he can finish. "Inuyasha, I have liked you for a long time, and I want to know if you like me to." Inuyasha opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Kagome begins to start crying but tries to hold it in.

"All the times we have been together, you don't feel anything for me?" Kagome asks in depression. Kagome was getting ready to leave when Inuyasha shouts out,

"I would miss you, because I love you." Kagome turns around to Inuyasha as he walks over to Kagome. Kagome looks into Inuyasha's eyes and kisses him, and he kisses her. Then they hear a giggle from the bushes. Then their 3 friends come out of the bushes.

"Where you spying on us!" Inuyasha yells at their friends.

"It isn't any better that you love each other when lady Kagome is leaving forever." Miroku said with an embarrassed look on his face. Kagome look down, knowing it was true. Kagome didn't want to leave her friends, especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's goodbye Written by: Fleamonkey

Chapter 2 The IdeaPresent day Tokyo

"Mom? Where do you want me to put the Christmas tree decorations?" Sota yelled out to his mother. Mrs. Higurashi put down the fine china she was packing away.

"Sota, I'm leaving these here for the new movers."

"Mom, I have a question. If we move, how is Kagome going to go back to Inuyasha's time?" Sota sat down on the coach cover with papers and thought. Mrs. Higurashi paused for a minute,

"I never thought about that." Sota got back up and went back to packing. Mrs. Higurashi did the same but still thought, 'How will Kagome get back to the feudal era? Will she ever see those friends of hers in that time again'  
-  
Feudal era (Night time)  
"I hope Kagome doesn't have to move." Sango said staring into the flames of the fire in front of her. Miroku sat on the other side of the fire and said,

"If lady Kagome does leave it will take even longer to find the shards of the jewel. That or Naraku will find them and we won't defeat him any easier." Sango nodded and looked at Kagome over by Kiade's hut with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, do ye remember that Naraku has most of the shards of the jewel?" Kaede said looking at the little bit or shards they had. Kagome nodded and looked out the window. Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and looked into her eyes. His eyes were reinsuring her that it is okay. Kagome smiled to him and Inuyasha smiled back. They were about to kiss but they had forgotten about Kaede. And Kaede had to cough to remind them. It was an awkward moment, but they moved on. Okay, back to the story.

"Well, ye two need to find a solution to this problem." Kaede turned to the fire and poked the firewood with a metal rod. Inuyasha and Kagome left Kaede's hut to talk to the others. "How are we going to solve this? I mean, my mom is moving and…" Kagome said then paused. By the expression on her face, they could tell she had an idea.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "I got to go talk to my mom."Kagome yelled as she ran toward the well. Inuyasha ran after her so he could figure out what she was thinking, he had to know her idea because he was very suspious. Inuyasha stopped Kagome right before she could get into the well.

"Let go Inuyasha. I need to go talk to my mom." Kagome said as she tried to pull away.

"Tell me what your idea is."

"Inuyasha my mom is moving maybe I could stay here with you."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled as he pondered the thought,

"Aren't you going to miss your family?"

"Well, yeah, but it could be the only way to stay with you. Or my mom has to change her mind." Kagome pointed out as she jumped into the well. Inuyasha followed her to see how this was going to end.  
-  
Back to the Present

"Inuyasha, you didn't have to follow me." Kagome said said with an irritaded look on her face. Inuyasha just frowned and followed Kagome inside.

"Mom! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Kagome shouted as they both looked at all the boxes in worry, worry that they might not ever see each other ever again. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as tight as she could, like she was being sucked into a tornado. Kagome's mother walked into the room.

"What is it honey? Is every thing alright?"

"No, not I don't ever see Inuyasha again, mom I have to stay with Inuyasha. I want to stay with my friends in Inuyasha's time, I need to stay and help find the shards of the jewel with my friends. Mom, I'm not leaving Inuyasha." Kagome's mom stood in shock. She didn't know what Kagome was saying, "Kagome, are you saying that you want to stay and we'll be seperated?" Kagome just nodded. Kagome's mom put her hand on her heart like it was being torn out.

"I thought this day might come, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Kagome's mom kept her hand on her heart and looked down. Kagome felt gilty for making her mom sad.

"You knew this day would come?" Inuyasha asked. Sota walked into the room and answered her for her.

"Well, yeah. Of course you were going to stay with Inuyasha, you guys liked each other for like, ever." Kagome gave Sota a dirty look and asked

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" Sota's responded with, "I'm your little brother, it's my job." Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her mom.

"I was going to have to move away from you sooner or later"  
-  
Feudal Era

"Where are they Miroku, why haven't they come back yet?" Shippo asked Miroku as they all waited impaiently at the well.

"Shippo, I'm right here, how am I sopposed to know?" Miroku said to Shippo as he gave him an irritated stare.

"I wander what's taking so long." Sango said staring at the well as if they were going to pop out any second,

"I hope nothing is wrong." They all then stared at the well, waiting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Goodbye Written by: Fleamonkey

Chapter 3

About 1 hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well to give the news about Kagome's family moving. Shippo was the first to notice their return and ran to greet their friends.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! What did they say, what did they say!" Sango and Miroku than walked to Kagome and Inuyasha to hear the news.

"My mom doesn't know, she said that she'll have to think about it for a while." Kagome said looking around at her friends.

"Damn, I want an answer now! We can't wait until moving day. We need to know now so we can hunt down Naraku. We need to get him while he doesn't have all the shards yet, if he gets them all we'll never defeat him." Inuyasha's reply come as quick as a rabbit run ning for its life. Sango then added,

"Inuyasha is right. If Naraku does get more shards it will make it even harder to beat him." Sango said pointing out the obvious. "Then we won't him get any more," Kagome said with great confidence,

"we'll fight Naraku for the jewel shards and wait for my mom to answer at the same time." "There's one problem Kagome, Naraku is already much stronger than we are." Miroku said than Shippo said,

"Yeah Kagome, there's no way we can beat him." Kagome then made an encouraging look on her face and replied with,

"Sure we can, and we will sooner or later. We just have to be confident." Inuyasha barged in, "easy for you to say Kagome you don't have to get closer than forty feet." Kagome didn't like that too much.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight and this is how it goes.

"I'm just saying that you don't go that near to him, you don't go hand to hand combat with him!" "Yeah and you don't ever use the wind scar! (Sarcasm)"

"Don't be sarcastic, I use the wind scar when I need to!"

"Yeah, right! Next time I'll count and see how many times you do use the wind scar!" The next thing anyone heard was a slap a crossed Miroku's face.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sango yelled as loud as a lion can roar. Shippo then said,

"Well things are back to the way they were. Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting and Miroku is still being a pervert, what can you do?" Kilala and Shippo sat and watched them all fight, mean while, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were walking along and,

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a long time." Naraku walked out of the bushes and attached them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. "Rin, go and hide. Jaken, protect her." Sesshomaru said as he attached Naraku back,

"What do you want Naraku?" Naraku replied swiftly without any hesitation. "I only want to make a bargain." Sesshomaru then looked in question.

"What kind of bargain, what do you have that I, Lord Sesshomaru, would want so badly that I would make a deal with you for?" Naraku smiled and said,

"I want that priestess who travels with Inuyasha, and you want Inuyasha dead so he won't interfere with you." Sesshomaru then asked,

"Why do you want the girl? What use would she be to you?" Naraku looked down and said, "My, my, you ask a lot of questions. I need you to take down Inuyasha so that I can take the girl and take her spiritual powers." And remember this is a fan fiction, not real. Okay? Sesshomaru nodded and Rin and Jaken popped out of the bushes. 'Is Lord Sesshomaru really going to help Naraku? Why would lord Sesshomaru help that wrench?' Jaken was uncertain about why Lord Sesshomaru needed Naraku to dispose of Inuyasha. Back to Inuyasha and the gang.

"How long is going to take to find Naraku? I'm starving!" Shippo yelled and begged to stop and find something to eat, and jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Something caught Inuyasha's eye, it was one of Kikyo's soul skimmers. Inuyasha followed it.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out to Inuyasha, as he got smaller in the distance.

"Isn't that one of Kikyo's soul collectors?" Sango asked as she turned to Kagome to see her reaction. Kagome only whispered,

"Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and headed for the well.

"Kagome! Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo yelled out. There was no answer. "Where do you suppose she is going, Miroku?" Sango asked keeping her eyes on Kagome. Miroku pondered a moment and said,

"She is returning home, to her own time." Sango and Shippo just gasped. Shippo then jumped off Miroku's shoulder to bring Kagome back. Shippo caught up with Kagome a couple of feet away from the well,

"Kagome you can't leave! We need you here! Inuyasha is a pig. You know that. He'll come back. Please don't leave Kagome!" Inuyasha was following the soul skimmer when he last saw the gang; he had wandered deep into the forest and saw Kikyo standing by a tree. She smiled,

"Well, Inuyasha, I didn't think you would come so quickly. I'm surprised to see that you forgot all about Naraku." Inuyasha's response was,

"How did you know I was looking for Naraku?" Kikyo kept smiling and walked over to Inuyasha. He didn't know what was going to happen next so he took a step back. Kikyo stopped as well.

"What is the matter Inuyasha, aren't you glad to see me?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say either he only knew that she was up to something. Kagome had decided to stay a little longer to see what would happen to Inuyasha when he saw Kikyo. Kagome didn't want to stay and watch Inuyasha follow Kikyo every time he saw a soul skimmer,  
but she didn't want to leave either. She knew she loved Inuyasha and she needed to stay with him.

"Kagome every thing will be fine, Inuyasha has to come back sooner or later." Sango tried to reinsure Kagome that Inuyasha loved her too.

"I don't want to wait for him to go chasing after Kikyo all the time. I know they were once lovers but she is just bones and soil now." Kagome said in a way that she wanted Kikyo to back off. Kagome clenched her hands into fists.

"Kagome is really upset now." Miroku said to Shippo like they were in grave danger. Kilala just meowed in fear. Kilala then heard movement in the bushes and fired up into her giant demon form. Lord Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes, and said,

"Where's Inuyasha?" 


End file.
